SnK Actor AU
by Nonsense-Shit
Summary: Because canon world is too cruel.
1. I'll be the Levi to your Petra

**SnK Actor AU**

* * *

><p><em>This isn't real<em>, he reminded himself. _It isn't real, it will never be real. Because there is no way Petra will die so easily, not when she is one of the best_.

Levi knows his mind is concocting impossible scenarios faster than he can purge them out but, this scene seems more real than he would liked it to be. This isn't his first time filming a death scene; he isn't a newbie in the acting industry. In fact, he is renowned for portraying his characters right to the core; even staying in character after the assholic director has yelled, "Cut!"

Levi was about to step towards his co-star when Director Jimeisa notified them they will be moving onto the next scene immediately due to time constrains. He could only grit his teeth and wait until everything is wrapped up before letting go the ache in his heart. Walking towards his make-up artist, he sighed as he flopped down onto the flimsy stool.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just feeling like shit." He gruffed out.

"Don't lie to me. I saw it in your eyes. The way you teared up and –"

"FILMING IN THIRTY SECONDS. EVERYONE TO YOUR POSITIONS!"

Levi scurried to his designated position, thanking Jimeisa twice; once, for casting him in this blockbuster – the more money he makes, the better; twice, for saving him from his gossipy make-up artist.

The short actor soon took back his gratitude after seeing Petra's body being hurled from the moving wagon. It's one thing seeing her 'corpse' against the tree, but seeing his lover dead and tossed aside like the puppet she isn't, Levi felt like hurling something at Jimeisa – preferably their blades – because he didn't accept the proposal of using stunt-doubles for this scene.

Continuing the ride because he hasn't heard the god-sent order, Levi repressed his tears at the image of a Petra-less future. The longer the film kept rolling, the ache in his heart intensified until he felt he would combust any moment.

"And, cut! Good job!"

_Finally!_

Levi turned tail and rode back to where Petra laid. Groaning as she sat up, she could feel the bruises already forming from where the ground made impact even though she wore a protective layer underneath the cloth. She saw her boyfriend headed towards her _on his horse_. With some difficulty, she managed to stand up by the time he was close to her. She didn't managed to utter a word before he crushed her body against his in a tight hug, feeling him trembling terribly.

Suddenly releasing her and getting down on one knee, Levi proposed, "Petra, I know this isn't the romantic proposal you've always wanted but I can wait no longer. I've always thought that we have all the time in the world but seeing you disappear from my sight in that scene made me realised what a fool I've been."

By this point of time, everyone had their eyes on them; some – most of the actresses – even squealing behind their hands, excited at seeing a live proposal on the set.

"We've only been dating for a few years but I can no longer imagine a life without you. You've integrated wholly in my heart and I want it to stay that way forever, even after death."

A moment of silence passed.

"Let me be the Levi to your Petra."

Petra could only nod and cry harder, not trusting her voice to convey her answer. Levi swooped her up and spun her around, glad that she accepted his sudden proposal. Letting her down before they both collapse from the dizziness, Petra asked, "So, where is my ring?"

_Shit._

* * *

><p>Bonus: Jimeisa filmed the entire proposal and released it together with Ep 22.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**SnK Actor AU Part 2**

* * *

><p>Levi wasn't one for extravagancy and he was glad that his fiancée is the same as him. They had planned a simple wedding by the beach – a private one, of course – because they like to keep a low profile, not that the blockbuster show they starred in was helping them; Levi did complain about the amount of sand that will stick onto their skin but Petra kissed her way through his stubborn mind.<p>

They invited their family and close relatives, real friends they've made in their life.

Levi wanted Mike to be his best man but his wife, Nanaba, was heavily pregnant and travelling was rather inconvenient with the extra weight so the giant insisted to stay behind to look after her. Papa Zacharius would never miss the birth of his first child for anything in the world so the short actor asked Erwin, who said, "So… I'm the second fiddle, eh? Be glad I love you so, yes."

"Fuck off. That was not a proposal of any kind." He shoved the grinning blond in the shoulder.

Petra had outright asked Hanji. The two women had known each other rather long, having studied in the same acting academy before their debut. Hanji knows everything there is to know about Petra and sometimes, she will _accidentally_ let slip to Levi on Petra's secrets so that he could 'surprise' his lover. On or off screen, Levi is hopelessly unromantic; his marriage proposal being the ultimate testament.

Without the incessant clicking of cameras and flashes, the couple sealed their matrimony with a kiss.

Levi whispered cheekily into his wife's pretty ears, "Does this mean we can make love non-stop now, Mrs Petra Ackerman-Ral?"

"Only if you have the stamina, dearest husband." She countered playfully, grinning at the plan she is going execute later that night.

"Oh? I guess I'm gonna have to prove it to you then, with everything I've got."

_Click_, the camera caught the happy newlyweds in a gentle, sweet kiss.


	3. Levi Dakimakura

**Quested by emikoch**

**Prompt: Levi dakimakura**

* * *

><p>When Petra saw it online, she just knew she had to buy it, no matter what the consequences are!<p>

The package arrives within five days while he's out and Petra literally tears open the wrappings like a savage woman about to get the D. Fluffing the stuffings and quickly washing the cover, Petra wonders if it will dry in time before her husband gets back from his work.

Levi opens the door to his house, tired to the bone after 38 hours of non-stop filming; he swears the director is a demon from hell and beyond. Hoping for a quick shower and a ten year nap with his wife, his tiredness quickly morphs into horror when he sees his Petra, his wife, cuddling with another man.

He drops keys onto the glass counter and points accusingly, voice shaking with disbelief, "Petra, what is that you are holding?"

Petra looks away from the nasty TV and beams at her absolutely, downright aghasted hubby, "You mean this body pillow?"

She stands up and Levi notices the pillow is taller than her.

"I bought it online! I found this awesome site and they have a variety of characters and designs to choose from and I found your picture so I absolutely had to buy it." She says proudly; of course her husband is one of the most popular character from the previous series they were casted in.

Levi has no idea whether he should be insulted or jealous because she's hugging the damn pillow instead of him right now.


End file.
